Unbelievable
by AnnieWolf
Summary: It's their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco had gone close to each other. But what does it take for poor Draco to enjoy with his girl after his 'very long' trip?


**A/N: Hello all! Well, I know I haven't been writing for a while, it's 'cause of all the schoolwork, but hey, summer vacations are coming up, and with it many many new stories and chapters! :D But as for now, here's a little one shot, I had been inspired for it, but it's my very first time writing this sort of story, so please be gentle with me. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to meh :P**

Unbelievable

It was a cold winter's night. Although not very wintery at all. Rain was pouring all over the place, dark and heavy clouds covered the moon and stars. A misty fog rose and painted sights in blury white, so there was barely anything to see if one looks out through the window. The last class was over for the day, so all of the students were tired but happily returning to their dorms, hoping for a good night's rest. Or at least, a fun break with their friends. Just as everyone else, Hermione Granger was making her way to the Gryffindor tower, whilst chatting with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. That day had been very exciting, for they have learned about Manticores and had an assignment to try and find about it's skin, which is able to repel all known spells. Hermione was looking forward to studying the books in the library for the topic, and was already planning on going there first thing in the morning, since they have a free period after breakfast.

She was quite satisfied with her decision so she rewarded herself with a nice and long rest for the night.

At somewhat five a.m., a gentle sound woke Hermione up from her sleep. She lifted her still heavy head and looked for the source of it. Not a moment later, she spotted a small silhouette against the foggy window, so she reached up to it and pushed it open.

A black owl flew in, carrying a piece of paper attached to its leg. Still sleepy, it took Hermione some time before she succeeded to untie it. The note said, _„Meet me at our place after breakfast"_

Groaning that this couldn't wait till morning, she put the paper away on her table and continued on to sleep.

A few hours later she was awake and ready to head downstairs with her mates to the Great Hall. She didn't even have a chance to walk through the big wooden door, when a skilled arm grabbed her around the waist and swept her away from her group. A heart-beat latter, she found herself around the corner, pushed up against a stone wall, and looking up into those unsettling silver eyes.

Hermione smiled, „What, you couldn't wait after breakfast?"

Draco Malfoy smirked back, „What, you didn't miss me?"

He acted depressed.

"I'll have you know that I can menage myself even without you."

Draco frowned, „And _this_ is how you greet your man after he's been gone for a very long time?"

Hermione laughed, „Draco, one week is not a '_very long time_'."

"Yea, but still.", he moved closer to her so there was no space left between their bodies.

Too proud to admit anything to him, Hermione simply gave him a peck on the lips, but it wasn't her idea for him to turn it into a long kiss. Seconds later, the kissing became more passionate and his hands slowly started making their way up her shirt. They moved against the wall, never breaking the touch, so they ended up in an empty classroom. As soon as they were in, Draco took out his wand and locked the door. He than put it away and, smirking slily, he kissed Hermione again. She had missed him, oh yes, she had missed him, but with the pride like hers, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she thought about his burning lips on her neck, the traces of his hands and fingertips over her bare skin, his leg brushing up against hers...

Where did her shirt go?

It didn't matter at that moment, all she could think about was him.

The sweet scent of his sweat made her thirsty for more, his trembling short breaths gave her goosebumps and the force with which he held her made the heat stir up between her thighs.

Draco gently nibbled on her ear and with little kisses traced her neck, as she tugged on his hair, already breathing heavily. He sat her on top of a desk, and she kissed him with all of her, twisting her body to get closer to his, grabbing his shirt and taking it off in a second, she breathed next to his ear before kissing it slowly and tracing it with her tongue.

This made him breathe faster and he groaned in delight.

Seeing him like this and making him this way, always made Hermione want him more than ever. But she didn't want to rush it, and she would've never guessed that she'd be the one in the relationship to think that. Her mind went spinning as Draco's lips made their way to her breasts and nibbles, she clutched his waist with her legs, sweet shivers rushing down her spine. Finally, he layed her down, but she climbed on top of him instead. She smiled at his look and kissed him. While doing it, her finger drew circles over his chest and down to his stomach. As she neared the verge of his pants, she could feel him tense up, which made her tremble with delight. He clutched on her lower back and her head, fistful of her hair, his breaths shallow as she kept on kissing.

Her hand went from the side of his leg to the inside of his thigh, where she knew it'll drive him crazy. He panted as she drew little shapes over it with her fingernail, alternately doing it harder and softer. In any other time or situation, he was the great Draco Malfoy, the Cold Slytherin Prince, but here Hermione had him at her will, vulnerable and weak, she did all this things to him and he had no way to repel it. Here she was the queen.

And she felt him grow and go impatient as lust burned in his eyes, he could take it no more. No more teasing and playing, he wanted her. There and than. More than all the times before. He _needed_ her. He _had _to have her.

She smiled. She knew what he was going through and she was enjoying it.

Clever Granger.

He gritted his teeth and smiled, holding out for her, he kissed her neck forcefully, he couldn't control himself anymore.

Hermione held his face cupped in her hands and just about as she was shifting her body onto his, a roar of voices came bulging through the closed door. Hermione's head snapped to the side, a shocked look on her face.

„_Oh my god_, the class is starting!"

She jumped down and started dressing herself in a hurry, while Draco watched bewildered.

„Are you _joking_?", he asked, still not able to believe it.

Hermione looked back at him at the doorway, „I'm sorry, I can't be late! I'll see you later!"

She turned and raced out of sight, leaving annoyed Draco to pout while he slowly dressed himself.


End file.
